


The Noblesse's Master

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [6]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Frankenstein is already dead, M/M, OOC Raizel, Raizel is obviously the uke, Raizel slept for more time, Riki and Guy take care of Raizel, The pairing is supposed to be Iason/Raizel, the Union - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: When Raizel woke up, thousands of years had passed and nothing was the same. He had woken up in a world where his existence was in danger and where his hair color defined his future.But behind this new world humans were hiding doing experiments and looking for any sign of the so feared, respected, admired and revered Noblesse.
Relationships: Guy/Riki (Ai no Kusabi)
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The Noblesse's Master

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my pairs and ideas are weird.
> 
> Ai no Kusabi, Noblesse and the image do not belong to me.

> **THE AWAKENING**

* * *

> _After the destruction of the dinosaurs -who lasted for millions of years- and before humans existed, the goddess Izanami decided to create beautiful and powerful beings. They were small in number, and quite reserved. They had the power that no one had in all the worlds, and that no one could go against. Their weapons, the most beautiful and deadly. If they had wished, they could have ruled the world. But they were peaceful, and seemed to have their powers as necessity, not as a symbol of superiority. When humans were created, they were curious. After all, thousands of years of loneliness causes that. And considering that they were extremely old, it was not difficult to imagine that they had indeed lived for a long time._
> 
> _They watched for all the problems humans went through, and helped in times of need. After all, humans were looking for them. And they were happy to help. It was not in their natures to deny something they could do with a snap of the fingers. Seeing this nature so good and noble, humans called them_ **Nobles** _._
> 
> _The problem was that they did not know the nature of humans._
> 
> _Soon, the humans began to do their best to win the favor of the Nobles. Soon, the Nobles took part in the lives of humans, creating even more problems and massacres among humans out of jealousy._
> 
> _The goddess Izanami, seeing how her creation behaved, woke up a young man. The truth was that he not just any young man, because that being was the oldest of all, the first being. A being who only spent his days looking out his window waiting for his presence to be necessary. For the Nobles also had their hierarchy. They had Clans, and the noblest and most powerful were chosen as Clan Leader and the clan weapon was granted to them. Thousands of years ago these leaders had chosen a Lord. This being was the most noble and powerful of all. But everyone was afraid that a Noble would spin out of control or that things would escalate to a very dangerous point. So they searched for that being described by the gods that was hidden from the world. They searched for him for a long time, and finally found him in a highly hidden castle, looking out the window in complete silence. Many say that several Clan Leaders passed out, that was the strength of his aura. But the Lord, fortunately, was strong enough to be able to speak to him._
> 
> **He** _accepted the offer._
> 
> _Everyone was so excited to meet him, that they created a black cross-shaped earring so that it could restrict his powers so that the weakest could be in his presence._
> 
> _He is the_ **Noblesse** _._
> 
> _No one can control him. It is said that not even the gods themselves can, not even his creator. He was the most beautiful and powerful being. The Noblesse is_ **The Guardian** _. He is, what we can consider, a judge, a protector, and an executor -all in the shadows. And nobody can take away that authority, because it exceeds planetary, and even dimensional bonds. The Noblesse is the last resort. And the Noblesse only acts when needed. And the Noblesse will certainly not harm the innocent, in fact he will always help those in need. That is his nature. That was the Noblesse._
> 
> _But now?_
> 
> _Eons have passed since the last time a Noble or even the all-powerful Noblesse was spoken of._
> 
> _They were no longer seen._
> 
> _The next creation of the gods were the_ **Werewolves.** _Beings that although they were a little weaker than the Nobles, they were extremely strong, rough and wild. When the werewolf leader's daughter was killed by a traitorous Noble, the Nobles encountered a war about to break out. Because for a werewolf, family was everything. The Noblesse fought the leader, survived and triumphed, however, he was never seen again. The others continued the war until it stopped. But the misfortunes were about to begin, as well as the fall of both supernatural species, at least from the memory of humans._
> 
> _Without the fear of the Noblesse holding the wildest Nobles, they became rampant; enslaving, killing and experimenting on humans. A civil war was created between the rebel Nobles and those still loyal to the Lord. A war that lasted for 500 years._
> 
> _But..._
> 
> _What was the reason that it lasted so long?_
> 
> _During that war they were also taking the werewolves with them. Many werewolves joined the rebel Nobles, including the new leader. Even many humans took a side. During those 500 years, both species had finished the other off. By the end of that war, there were no Werewolves and the very few Nobles that existed had hidden and disappeared from the face of the Earth. This war was known as_ **"The Triumvirate War"** _._
> 
> _And so this became a tale the surviving humans told to their descendants. Then it became a myth as the years went by. Then a legend of those Nobles considered gods. Already in the modern world, no human remembers even a little bit of the Nobles, much less the Noblesse that disappeared long before The Triumvirate War._
> 
> _Thus more years passed. Years in which humanity advanced to incredible levels. Technology had advanced and other planets and galaxies could now be explored._
> 
> _The only thing that never changed was the human desire for power. Humans who knew of the existence of the Nobles. They must surely be looking for the Noblesse, especially those Nobles who survived. The experimentations on humans did not end either and those known as_ **The Union** _were responsible for all these experiments and they lived hidden from the human eye._
> 
> _But how do I know all this?_
> 
> _You will ask yourself._
> 
> _I am the servant of the Noblesse. That variable not counted in the war at my request. But after so many years, even I won't survive that long without the Noblesse. I hope he is fine wherever he is._
> 
> _-_ **Frankenstein** _,_   
>  _Faithful Servant of the Noblesse_

* * *

The Earth and everything around it changed over the years. More planets appeared and the Earth was now in the twelfth place and a little distant, in addition to taking a violet color and having two moons. The galaxy took the new name of Garan. This world was called Amoï with its capital, Tanagura, and was populated by Elites and Androids, Humans and _"Pets"_. It was specially made for the rich.

Before, things were not like that. Humans lived their lives the way they wanted. Then World War III arose and this left planet Earth in immense poverty and famine. Much had been destroyed and there seemed to be no hope for the lonely planet.

Then it all started with the arrival of the Abis Think Tank, looking for a place where they could explore their advances in science and technology without having to be governed by someone. Thus, they named the planet as Amoï and created the metropolis Tanagura, and its supercomputer, Jupiter. But they did not expect Jupiter to be so advanced and develop self-awareness and go against its creators and create the city of Midas, which is close to the sea and where you could find casinos, bars, brothels and all facets of the Entertainment Industry. Jupiter began its dominance over humanity, and the creation of the Elite droids to do its will.

With Jupiter's rebellion came changes.

The capital, Tanagura, was a computerized city and under the complete control of Jupiter, the ruler of the planet Amoï. In Tanagura, there was the Tower of Eos, the palace where Jupiter's elites live and work, while the supercomputer lives in Jupiter's Tower. All the elites are physically beautiful with immortal bodies and long blonde hair. They are sterile and with a highly advanced brain -that being the only organic part of their bodies. Tanagura applied a caste system based on hair color called **NORAM**.

The **Blondies** were the elite of the elite. Blondies are the highest social class and were genetically engineered by Jupiter. There are only thirteen Blondies and these form the Tanagura Syndicate and are the supreme leaders of Tanagura, with Iason Mink being the main head. They have the authority to communicate directly with Jupiter, mainly Iason. The Blondies are aware of all the secrets of Amoï and his underworld.

_Or at least they think so._

The **Platina** are next and have silver hair. These hold the highest and most diverse leadership potions and work under the leadership of the Blondies.

Then followed by **Ruby** , **Jade** and **Sapphire**. These have an intermediate rank. With their red, green or blue hair, they are normally subdivided by their individual specialties and many are advisers to the Onyx.

Finally there are the **Onyx**. These individuals have black hair and are the lowest caste in society. They hold managerial positions and are in charge of government companies. They respond directly to the Jade, Ruby and Sapphire.

Midas is divided into nine areas. The ninth, **Ceres** , is called with much contempt _the Ghetto_ and its inhabitants are called _Impure_ or _Mongrel_. Despite being physically inside Midas, the inhabitants do not have an identity card or are considered citizens. They reproduce naturally, which is considered an abomination, because the citizens of Midas and Tanagura are brought into the world in reproduction centers due to the low percentage of women, so artificial matrices are used, also to prevent women from getting pregnant everywhere. Therefore, women are treated better than men and do not live in Ceres and only under the pretext of maintaining their lineage can one have a wife, but only for the special and privileged classes.

Lacking identification, Mongrels cannot legally work so they live in small orchards, although the government guarantees their basic needs. The most skilled manage to enter the Black Market, but most spend the day doing nothing more than drinking Stout, a hallucinogenic alcoholic beverage of the worst quality. Everything was extremely full of garbage and weapons were not allowed. There was Blue Chip, where there were always assaults and there was Soraya Bar. You could find Colony Block 24, Cuzco Avenue which was a hike from CB24 to Cuzco. Green Belt, which was depopulated and full of trees and vines, was difficult to manage here but there was a three-story underground place that was a hideout. DMZ where nobody cares what you do as long as you don't kill anyone. Hot Crack which was a fire free zone. Kelly's Hangout, King's Road, Lupa Yapp -which was east of Ceres-, Roget's Bar -is frequented by the Bison-, and the underground structures that still worked well and therefore was used by bargains to relax without any police. Every bargain had to be respected while they were there or they shouldn't show their faces in the slums. With no weapons, there were only motorcycle racing battles.

In the first area, **Lhassa** , there was Apatia, the Row Casino and the Love Inn. The Casino Row was the main attraction where also the Pleasure Quarters for those who came wanting not to sleep for that night.

The second area, **Flare** , is where the wealthy go to restaurants and boutiques. There you can find the automatic capsule carts.

The third area, **Mistral Park** , is where pavilions are exhibited and where Pet Auctions are normally held.

The fourth area, **Ainis** , was filled with trees, flowers and butterflies, insects and birds of different colors. Here's all about biotechnology.

The fifth area, **Dito** , was full of illegally constructed buildings. There were perverts, freaks, madmen, those seeking refuge[Sinkers] and criminals. Even those from Ceres hate this area. But it is only there because it serves to call outside spy services where they can be seen and controlled. The Sinkers pose as Mongrels to live in Ceres because they have no identification and their birthplace is unknown.

About the sixth area, **Janus** , not much is known, only about the Orange Road that separates Flare and Janus.

The seventh area, **Harvey** , is especially reserved for recovery, so it has a lot of medical supplies. All Midas citizens want to live here, where you are free of uncertainties and care, but only a dozen can enter each year. Only this area was also in ruins and it was only safe because tourists could not enter.

The eighth area, **Sasan** , is a place where there may be auctions sponsored by the Black Market. Security was very good and it was 24 hours a day, where only authorized personnel could enter.

Each area had a shield to protect the city. At Midas nothing mattered -language, religion or values-. This is a place where pleasure is bought with money. Having a visa to enter Midas was an irreplaceable mark of status. Midas accepts everything as long as it does not interfere with the laws of Tanagura.

_"Don't embarrass your master."_

That was the basic rule that was planted in the minds of Pets.

Pets were very popular at Midas; Eos and Tanagura, in addition to a status symbol. They could be artificial with a serial number since they are only sex toys and have no human rights. A Parenting Certificate is needed. The Elite Pets lived in the Tower of Eos and enjoyed a luxurious life. Once a year there are Pet shows at 9:30 PM in Mistral Park. There are those created by the Academy like the Amida who are below the Gilrea and the Gilrea are those who have animal ears and tails. There were ranges between Pets depending on the status of the master. In addition to its attractiveness and "purity". Pets had to understand that there were things without rights like undressing them in front of other eyes, in addition to the privacy of the room. In male Pets, the foreskin was considered the virginity test. Pets were not ashamed, anything, stupid as it was, they have to do it. Pets must run to the door and show affection when their master arrived. The Pets had to show that they had endurance during the shows and maintain an erection.

Pets did not know much about education, everything was simple. Only the sex they provided mattered. Sadly the Pets also knew that in time their value would go away, no matter how beautiful they were. If a Pet couldn't _mount_ someone, it was useless. Many of the Pets could be discarded as trash and if you were ever a Blondie's Pet you will receive a better future... in a brothel in Midas. The Pets had a necklace to know that they were new and therefore their mistakes would be forgiven, this was only worn for two weeks, for a longer time it was a disgrace. Then the Chokers were used, they were a little more glued and bore the name of the master. There was also the Pet Salon, where Pets went and did what they wanted, rather it was to relax and socialize. Furniture couldn't enter these places without having a leash on the Pet for training.

Furniture is for the Elite and is there to take care of the needs of Pets, so they were considered even lower than Pets in status. And like Pets, they were easy to get rid of and find a new one. Furnitures could never have sexual contact with Pets and if caught, they would pay dearly. To be a Furniture you had to have some intelligence due to being in charge of teaching Pets. Furniture were castrated since the age of thirteen so that there would be no interactions with Pets.

There were also Types of Elite Nobles, the Charismatic Nobles who are the center of attention. The Elegant Nobles who always show their elegance and beauty in their gestures. The Ice Nobles who are always serious. Pragmatic Nobles who prefer science to social events and make connections. Finally there are the Uncompromising Nobles who lance empathy even by Blondie standards.

The most important thing in society is the Blondies. The elite of the elite. They were created to be the peak of human beauty, strength and intellect, even immortality. It is very rare to see a Blondies, especially for the Impure. And there were only thirteen of them. And the thirteen have the greatest power in Amoï, in addition to Jupiter. Aisha Rosen -has the position of Lord of Tanagura, although his rights over Eos is limited-, Gideos Lagat -who is in charge of Midas-, Gilbert Domina -who controls espionage-, Griffith Wallace, Hayness Salas, Hubert Boma, Iason Mink - chief information officer of the underworld syndicate - Leon Clare, Marcus Jayd - who is the head of the Darkmen, somewhat like policemen -, Orphe Zavi - chief of Eos operations officers -, Raoul Am - one of biotechnology specialists- Ruphias Dean and Zeke Bell.

This is basically the society that planet Earth became after World War III. Everything could have been avoided if they had not caused a war that destroyed everything and could have defended themselves. Now they were the lowest regardless of skin color. However, not everything is as open as they thought. Amoï's story was about to change with the awakening of the Noblesse ...

And of the enemies.

* * *

Riki the Dark was alone on his motorcycle riding near the sea, specifically near where he practiced on his motorcycle which was also surrounded by junk, enjoying solitude and tranquility -especially being away from Kirie's ambitiousness. Perhaps to forget for a moment how hard his life was on Ceres. But he didn't complain much, he had freedom and a good job with Katze. His hair moved with the wind and a smile was drawn on his handsome face.

Suddenly, in the distance, he could see a glow. Obviously it was the reflection of the sun in something, but that something must be of value because it shone a lot. He quickly parked his motorcycle and made his way there. It was quite close to the sea but it seemed that the sea had pushed it to a small mountain of scrap metal. Riki approached and was surprised to see it. It was a luxurious and elegant white marble coffin with a golden cross and golden edges. He could tell it was closed. Riki did not know what to do, but fate gave him the answer because an extremely large wave of smoke formed. Riki waited a few seconds to see the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

The coffin had been destroyed and only a few pieces were left of the luxurious coffin and in its place was that beautiful being that did not appear to be human.

The being had silky shiny black hair that seemed to caress his neck and cheeks. His skin was white and even from his position he could see that it was smooth and without any blemish. His face was neither very masculine nor so feminine, it was perfect and his pretty nose only added tenderness to that beautiful face. His lips were a beautiful arc shape and such a soft pink that seemed to have been bathed in pink roses. His eyebrows were also the same color and thin. His body was not muscular, rather delicate -but not to the point of being feminine. On his left ear was a cute and surely expensive silver earring in the shape of a cross with a small diamond in the middle. From the being came an incredible aura full of pure power, nobility with a simple touch and pure elegance, in addition to a slight innocence that made him more beautiful. The being in front of him never in life would be a mongrel. But that was not the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing was his eyes.

They were an eye color that he had never seen in other eyes or even in the hair color of some Ruby like Katze. The color was simply bright red. A fiery red. A red like his own blood. A red that seemed to vibrate with life of its own and those eyes were full of more wisdom than his 18-year-old body showed. Old eyes but just as beautiful.

Riki felt the air escape from his lungs at such beauty.

"You..." While Riki couldn't speak, that being was already learning the language. "You... Who are you?"

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel." Even his voice was beautiful.

Wait ... what a long name. Will it be one of those who have a lineage in Ceres? But he had come out of a coffin and his whole being was screaming how rich he was.

"Your name... is quite long. What is your last name?"

"Everything is my first and last name."

"Is that possible? What should I call you?"

"Call me whatever you want."

"Raizel will be. I am Riki." He introduced himself without raising his hand and it didn't seem like Raizel was waiting for it.

"Where I am?" He ask, Raizel was not someone who spoke a lot, but he was very lost and only saw junk around him. And he knew, he felt, that Frankenstein was no longer among the living. He was alone.

"You're in Ceres."

"Ceres?" He asked totally confused.

"You must not be from around here. Especially with that luxurious coffin and your luxurious clothes." And it was true, his clothes looked like a set of those clothes that businessmen wore, only his was white and with a light blue shirt.

Raizel nodded. He was a Noble after all.

"I guess I let you explain. Well, Ceres is..."

After long explanation of Jupiter, Blondies, Pets, Amoï, Midas and Ceres, Raizel knew it. He would have to explain to this boy what he was because he did not feel Frankenstein and with everything that this boy told him, he knew he was going to be lost. Right now, Riki was the only thing he had.

"Do you understand?"

Raizel sighed softly. He understood that now things were much more different. He had no allies and was lost in this new world. The only thing left for him to do was to tell Riki the truth and hope that he would understand and give him a place to stay. Raizel knew that he could not be left alone. He needed someone.

"Riki, I will need more information than what you have given me. And I will need your total discretion to what I am about to tell you."

Riki raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me."

"I'm the Noblesse. Of the race of the Nobles..."

The explanation was long and Riki did not know what to do. At first he obviously thought he was crazy, but after the demonstration of power, Riki knew he was telling the truth. Raizel's appearance was extremely dangerous, although the hair defines your social status and the black was the lowest, Raizel's beauty was too incredible to pass up. Also with such power. Anyone would like it. So he couldn't leave him. It was clear that Raizel knew nothing of this world and could get in trouble, Riki did not want to see that being as a Pet, especially due to him being the Noblesse and a person who has always been at the peak of society for eons, even before the birth of humans.

"Come on Raizel, you will stay with me and I will teach you what you need. I do not live in a large or luxurious place but at least you can hide, sleep and eat."

"Thank you, Riki." Raizel offered him a small, almost imperceptible smile.

They both went to the bike and after a while of explanations, Raizel got on the bike with Riki. While Riki was thinking about what he would say to his boyfriend, Guy. But Raizel seemed to be someone good and his innocence was cute. Together they left with the sunlight behind them.

But the darkness was approaching faster. It wouldn't be long before **The Union** found out about the awakening of the Noblesse. And not only that, it wouldn't be long before the Blondies noticed the strange smoke that suddenly appeared, however small it was. And it would not be long before Iason Mink was enchanted by the beauty and enigma that was Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

Although everything was already written from the moment of the _awakening of the Noblesse_.


End file.
